


A Happy Memory

by Titti



Series: Living Without Counsel [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-07
Updated: 2003-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Azkaban stole Sirius's happiness and Draco gives it back.





	A Happy Memory

Draco's POV

Sirius is on his back, his erection trapped inside my body. I stop moving as I see the far away look in his eyes. He has been in a strange mood all day, but he refuses to tell me what it's wrong.

"Sirius, come back to me," I whisper close to his ear.

He doesn't seem to hear. I begin to kiss his neck. My lips move slowly down his chest. I clench my arse muscle, keeping him hard inside, while I caress his torso. I don't stop until my hands and mouth have covered every part of his upper body.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asks surprised. I think he has just noticed my actions.

"I'm kissing the scars away." My finger traces an imaginary line over his heart.

"I don't have any scars." He looks bewildered.

"Not on the outside." I look pointedly at him. "I'm erasing the ones you have inside, the ones you don't want to share with me."

"There are no scars. There is nothing to share, nothing to remember. They took everything from me." Finally, some of the truth comes to surface. It's the first time that he has spoken about Azkaban, even if not directly.

"You're wrong, Sirius. You're still here and you have a godson that loves you. You have a best friend that will support you. And you have me." I lean down and kiss him on the lips. "I'll give you back what they took from you." We are so close and our breaths unite as one life force.

"Please." I melt at the word. My Malfoy upbringing thrives on making people beg, but this is different. He needs me, Draco, to help him.

Our mouths lock and I begin to rock. We move slowly at first, reawakening our need for each other. Our hunger increases. I splay my fingers over his chests and ride him faster and faster.

He comes first, shouting my name. I feel my inside bathed by his semen. His hand closes around my cock. I can only throw my head back and surrender to him, until he steals my orgasm from my body.

I lay down on top of him. Our breathing slows down until we breathe in sync.

"What was this about?" he asks me softly.

"A happy memory."

I get off and snuggle close to him. As I drift asleep, I promise myself to create many more happy memories for him.


End file.
